Dos amigos
by SonKarmela
Summary: ¿Quién diría que la amistad es un hilo tan débil, que se rompe por un mínimo movimiento? Cuando el amor entra en un triángulo de amistad, es difícil volver a comportarse con tu amigo como siempre.


Sora

—¡NO! —Grité, aterrada—. ¡MATT! ¡TAI!

Me quedé paralizada, ¿cómo había sucedido esto en tan pocas semanas? Y todo con el comienzo de un día lluvioso…

Se diría que las semanas pasaban como si nada. El tiempo era malo, ya que estaba lloviendo y las nubes grises, que estaban por todo el cielo, no parecían querer irse en ningún momento de esta mala mañana. Se podía decir que llevábamos varios días con este tiempo, desde que entramos en el mes de invierno, las lluvias han ido empeorando y, parece que jamás vayamos a ver el cielo azul de antes.

Aunque eso a mi madre le daba igual, ya que, aunque sabiendo el mal tiempo que hacia hoy, me había mandado al instituto.

Ahora estaba debajo de mi casa, esperando a Matt y Tai para ir juntos al instituto. Desde bien pequeños, cuando fuimos al mundo digimon, nos habíamos echo buenos amigos y era el motivo por lo que siempre íbamos juntos. Pero teniendo en cuento que Tai se duerme siempre… seguramente Matt llegue antes y tengamos que esperar.

Los tres teníamos dieciséis años. Tai estaba a punto de cumplir, así que siempre estaba fardando de que era el mayor de los tres, cosa que molestaba a Matt y los dos empezaban una pelea. Eran buenos amigos, pero siempre estaban peleando.

Me apoyé en el umbral de la casa y esperé a que viniera el primer de mis amigos. Aunque con la lluvia que estaba cayendo, parecía que el paraguas se iba a caer enseguida, la lluvia caía fuerte y con violencia contra él, como si quisiera que me mojara entera.

—¡Sora! —gritó una voz masculina—. ¡Sora!

Me giré para ver de quien era esa voz. Se trataba de Tai, que venía sin paraguas y todo mojado. Fui enseguida hacia él y le tape con él, para que el pobre no cogiera un buen constipado.

Los dos fuimos hasta la casa para que, al menos, él no se mojara del todo. Me extraño bastante que viniera primero… siempre se dormía.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre venir sin paraguas? —Le regañé—. Mira el tiempo que hace. ¡Vas a enfermar!

Tai sonrió.

—Eso es lo que pretendo—dijo—. Enfermar y así quedarme en casa, ¿no es una buena idea?

—Pero Tai…—murmuré—. ¿Tú sabes lo que es tener fiebre, cansancio, y no levantarse de la cama en todo el día?

—Pues lo que hago yo el fin de semana, menos lo de tener fiebre—respondió sonriendo. Mi cara le asustó—. ¿Qué?

—¡No hay remedio contigo! —Suspiré—. ¿Dónde estará Matt?

Tai miró un momento hacia los dos lados y luego se echó para atrás.

—Por ahora no le veo—dijo—. ¡Ja! Hoy se hay dormida él.

—Matt no es de dormirse—susurré yo—. Debe ser otro motivo. ¿Vamos a por él? A lo mejor se ha retrasado con algo.

—Vamos—asintió Tai—. Pero no me tapes con ese paraguas—sonrió—, quiero enfermar.

Negué con la cabeza y empecé a andar.

—En definitiva, no hay remedio contigo, Tai.

—Gracias—sonrió él.

Matt

Esto es peor de lo que pensaba. Mi hermano me había pegado su constipado y cuando él mejora, yo empeoro. Esto es lo que pasa cuando duermes en la misma habitación que tu hermano, cuando el estornuda y todos los gérmenes se quedan en la habitación. Ya le dije a mamá que me dejara dormir en el sofá… pero claro, no pude. Mira que, por una vez que a mí, se me ocurre venir a pasar algunos días con él, me tenga que pasar esto.

Lo peor es que no le he podido comunicar a Sora que estoy enfermo. Espero que ella y Tai no me estén esperando en su casa… sí siguen así van a llegar tarde. Eso sí, mi amigo Tai va a conseguir lo que jamás había conseguido, llegar antes que yo a por Sora.

Al minuto de pensar todo esto, el timbre sonó y al rato pasaba TK a mi habitación.

—Han llegado Tai y Sora—me informó—. Yo me tengo que ir ya a clase, Kari me espera.

—De acuerdo—contesté—. Diles que pasen.

TK asintió y se fue hacia afuera. Al parecer estuvieron un rato charlando con mi hermano, porque incluso escuche las palabras de hermano sobreprotector de Tai.

—¡Como le hagas algo a mi hermana…!—dijo y aunque no terminó la frase, estaba bastante clara su amenaza.

—Pero… pero Tai, yo no le ha-hago na-nada—tartamudeó el pobre de mi hermano—. Solo somos amigos…

—Eso no es lo que me dice mi hermanita—dijo Tai, con voz seria—. Me ha hablado, de muchas cosas.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó entonces TK.

—Oh…—murmuró mi amigo—. ¿Cómo que qué cosas? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú, el que le pidió salir a mi hermanita? ¡Te vi desde la ventana de mi habitación!

Vaya, si la conversación seguía por ese camino, mi hermano iba a tener problemas. Y esto me resultaba extraño… ¡Mi hermano no me había contado nada de eso! Luego, cuando viniera de clase, tendría una charla con él.

—¡Tai! —escuché la voz de Sora—. Deja al niño, bastante tiene ya con tenerte de cuñado.

—¡Sora! —gritaron los dos a la vez—. ¡Él no es mi cuñado! —volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

No podía dejar que esto continuara así. Mi hermano tenía que llegar a clase, al igual que mis otros dos amigos, y como siguieran así, iban a tener una buena regañina por parte de los profesores.

—¡Tai! —grité yo ahora—. ¡Deja en paz a mi hermano!

—Matt, tío—dijo entonces Tai—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En la habitación—respondió TK—. Yo… yo me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós hermano!

Se escuchó la puerta al cerrarse y me quedé un poco más tranquilo. Cuando Tai se ponía así, tan sobreprotector, no había quien le paraba, ni siquiera Sora. Pobre Kari, no me quiero imaginar una convivencia con ese Tai.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando paso a mi amigo que, como iba todo mojado, el agua cayó un poco al suelo. Seguro que mamá se enfadaba un poco. No le gustaba nada de suciedad en la casa. Aunque bueno, solo es agua… Cuando Tai entró, entró Sora, que llevaba un libro en las manos.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó ella, preocupada.

—¿No me digas que tu hermano te lo ha pegado? —preguntó, por otro lado, mi amigo.

—Pues estoy bien—respondí—. Y sí, TK me lo pagó este fin de semana.

Tai se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Sora.

—No es justo—dijo él, negando con la cabeza—. Yo quiero estar enfermo y no lo consigo, él, en un solo fin de semana, lo está. ¿Por qué a él sí y a mí no?

—No digas tonterías, Tai. Él está enfermo y no le veo con una sonrisa.  
Tai frunció el ceño.

—Porque él no ve las cosas como son—respondió Tai—. La enfermedad es lo mejor que puede haber, no vas al instituto. ¿No te alegras, Matt?

Sí, ahora entendía lo idiota que llegaba a ser mi amigo. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Al menos es un buen amigo, fiel a los suyos y sé que nunca me va a traicionar.

—Iros a clase—dijo yo entonces—. Solo quedan dos minutos para que cierren las puertas. Yo estaré bien—Sora me miró preocupada—. De verdad, estaré bien.

Finalmente, y a regañadientes, los dos se fueron despidiéndose de mí, Tai siguió un rato con la injusticia, pero yo, que estaba bastante cansado, me quedé dormida. Bueno, en algo tenía razón mi amigo, ahora podía dormir, mientras que ellos tenían que asistir a clase.

Tai

Las clases pasaron, como siempre, lentas y duras. Eso de estar horas y horas escuchando unas palabras que no te importaban, era bastante duro. Podría haberme quedado en casa de Matt, y charlar con él, en vez de venir a clase y estar escuchando a los profesores. Al menos hoy había tenido suerte. Sora se había sentado a mi lado y me ayudaba con los deberes. A ver si me animo y le digo lo que siento, pero claro… No quiero hacer daño a mi amigo. Esto es muy difícil.

Aun recuerdo la conversación que tuve con Matt hace unos meses.

(Flash back)

Hacía un buen día. Acabamos de terminar de jugar a fútbol y ahora estábamos en casa de Matt. Ya nos habíamos duchado e íbamos a jugar un poco a la consola, para no aburrirnos. Era viernes y no teníamos clase al día siguiente, así que aprovechamos este día al máximo.

Hasta que, después de unas horas, hablamos del tema de Sora.  
—Tai—me dijo el serio—. Yo… quería decirte algo.

Le miré extrañado. Pocas veces Matt me hablaba de esa forma, solo cuando decía tonterías u otra cosa. Me puse atentó y asentí con la cabeza para que siguiera hablando.

Matt respiró hondo y dijo lo que tenía pensado decirme desde el principio, de una sola vez.

—Estoy enamorado de Sora—dijo sin reparos—. Y sé que tú también lo estás.

El tiempo para mí se congelo. Sora, la chica a la que yo quería, la cual había sido mi mejor amiga, la cual era la culpable de que mi corazón fuera a mil cada vez que la miraba. Y ahora me enteraba de que, Matt, mi mejor amiga, mi compañero de juegos, estaba enamorado de la misma chica que yo. Para mi fue un gran golpe, y no supe como reaccionar en los primeros minutos.

—¿Y… qué? —pregunté, nervioso.

—No quiero que esto perjudique nuestra amistad—suspiró él—. Eso quiero que lo tengas presente. Pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Pero yo quiero a Sora y voy a hacer lo imposible para conseguirla—dijo, con firmeza—. No sé cuando me atreveré a decírselo, ya que es difícil sabiendo que tu sientes lo mismo por ella, pero se lo diré, eso te lo aseguro.

Y entonces nos habíamos sonreído mutuamente.

—Amigos—dije yo—. Aunque estemos por la misma chica, eres mi mejor amigo, Matt.

—Amigos—asintió él.

(Final flash back)

Desde entonces no habíamos hablado del tema y él no le había dicho nada a Sora. Por eso yo tampoco le decía nada. Además de que no me atrevía, que cada vez que la miraba mi amor aumentaba, pero que también me acobardaba. Y cuando intentaba decirle lo que sentía, la imagen de Matt, diciéndome que sentía lo mismo por ella, se repetía una y otra vez. Y por eso había estado todos estos meses callado, sin decir nada y manteniéndome callado.

—Tai—susurró la voz de Sora—. Vamos, las clases han terminado.

Sacudí la cabeza y le sonreí. De nuevo, al mirarla, sentí como mi corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad, pero como tantas otras veces, recordaba a Matt.

—Vamos—dije yo, apartando la mirada.

Mientras que caminábamos a casa, en silencio, no paraba de pensar que era un tonto. Un tonto por no decirle a la chica que quería lo que sentía. E incluso Matt me había dicho que él iba a luchar por ella, pero él tampoco lo había intentado, ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Debería decirle lo que sentía sí o no?

—Desde que hemos salido estás raro, Tai—sonrió ella—. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

—¿Qué? —pregunté atónito—. ¡Por supuesto que no! Tú no has hecho nada, ¿me escuchas? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada…Solo me encuentro un poco mal, nada más.

Ella dejó de sonreír.

—¿No te lo habrá pegado Matt? —inquirió ella.

—¿El qué?

Por qué, lo que estemos por la misma chica, no sé si se lo pegue yo a él o él a mí.

—¡El qué va a ser! El constipado. ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?

Qué fácil sería decírselo. Decir que la quiero, que desde hace algunos meses o años, no llevo la cuenta, estoy enamorada de ella. Pero que Matt, mi mejor amigo, también lo está.

—En…—intenté decir—. En Matt. Me sabio muy mal verle ahí, en la cama, sin poder hacer nada.

Había mentido y lo sabía, pero no me atrevía a decirle la verdad.

Ella no pareció muy satisfecha, sabía cuando me pasaba algo y seguro que lo intuía. Pero intenté ser lo más convincente posible y finalmente me creyó.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, su madre ya le esperaba en la puerta. La lluvia no había dejado de caer tan violentamente, pero me daba igual, la idea de estar enfermo aún no se me había quitado todavía. Aunque ahora la quería para no tener que mirar todo el día a Sora, y sentirme así de idiota por no decirle nada.

—Hasta mañana—dijo ella—. Cuídate, ¿vale?

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia dentro. Yo me quedé un momento parado, sin poder creerme que no fuera ahora mismo, llamar a la puerta, y gritarle la verdad.

Pero de pronto me encontré caminando hacia mi casa, y al sentir la lluvia en mi cuerpo, no tuve ganas de nada.

Así pasaron los días. Todas las mañanas iba a la casa de Sora e íbamos juntos al instituto. En esos días, no había conseguido dormir. Ahora que iba a solas con mi amiga, eso de quererla iba aumentando, y la idea de decirle que la quería, cada día parecía más maravillosa.

Hasta que al cuarto día, Matt ya se encontró bien y nos acompañó a clase. Se pasaron toda la mañana y a la venida a clase hablaron los dos de TK. Al parecer el hermano de Matt había tenido un accidente bajando por las escaleras, y ya no me enteré de nada más, estaba demasiado ausente con mis pensamientos.

Dejamos a Sora en su casa y esta vez ella no me dio beso de despedida. Y eso era raro, ya que durante los días que íbamos solos, siempre se despedía de la misma manera.

Al ir hasta mi casa, Matt y yo hablamos.

—Taí, llevas toda la mañana muy raro, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada—respondí secamente.

—No me mientas—insistió él.

—No es nada—le dije, serio—. De verdad, ¿qué me iba a pasar?

—No lo sé, es eso lo que quiero saber.

Suspiré. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Si seguramente los dos teníamos el mismo problema, pero él lo llevaba muy bien, demasiado bien y eso me asustaba. ¿No tendría planeado decírselo, verdad? Esperaba que no, sino sería el idiota que por cobardía, no le había dicho nada a la mujer que amaba. Y peor, mi amigo que también quería a mi amiga, se me hubiera adelantado.

Llegamos a mi casa y Matt se despidió con la mano. Al entrar, mi hermana me comunicó que mamá y papá se habían ido de viaje durante algunos días, yo no le di importancia. Kari y yo ya éramos mayores y podíamos cuidarnos solos.

Matt

No tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba a Tai. Toda la mañana había estado muy raro y me tenía preocupado, Tai era, sin duda, el chico más bromista y hablador de todos. Por eso, ¡Qué le pasaba!

De todos modos yo ya tenía bastante con este día. Cuando me levanté estaba decidido con que le diría a Sora lo que sentía, no me podía por callar por más tiempo y por eso, esta tarde, en cuanto dieron las cinco, la llamé por teléfono.

—¿Sora?

—Sí, soy yo. Dime Matt.

Respiré hondo. Las manos me sudaban y me había quedado bloqueado. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle a una chica lo que sentías? Sí era muy fácil decir: ¡Te quiero! Y ya pues esperas a ver que te dice ella.

—¿Cómo estás?

Qué idiota soy, al no hablar ella ha empezado la conversación.

—Pues muy bien… Oye, Yo… quería decirte algo.

—Vaya, pareces nervioso Yamato—rio ella—. Venga, dímelo de una vez.  
Vale, Matt, preparado. Es difícil y seguro que Tai ya lo ha intentado. Él es más valiente, incluso su emblema lo indica. Sí él ya lo ha intentando, ¿por qué tú quedarte atrás?

—Estoy enamorado de ti—dije, soltándolo todo.

Hubo un silencio bastante largo para mí. Acababa de expresar mis sentimientos, de decir lo que sentía a la chica que amaba, y ella no me contestaba.

—¿Sora? —pregunté, al notar que nadie contestaba en la otra línea.

—¿Sí? —contestó ella.

—¿No… no dices nada?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Entonces empecé a comprenderlo todo. ¡Ella había aceptado a Tai! Seguro que mi amigo ya se lo había dicho hacía mucho tiempo, o cuando yo estaba enfermo y ella lo había preferido a él. Claro, debería habérselo dicho antes, mucho antes, cuando se lo dije a Tai esa tarde.

—Entiendo—dije entonces yo—. Tai te lo ha dicho antes.

—¿El qué me ha dicho Tai? —preguntó Sora, confusa—. Matt… yo, ya no sé de que estamos hablando.

—¡Pues que él ya te ha dicho que está enamorado de ti! —exploté—. Y claro, él es tu amigo, tu mejor amigo, es normal que lo quieras a él antes que a mí.

—Matt…

No le dio tiempo a decir algo más, colgué el teléfono con violencia y me senté en el sofá, enfadado. No me podía creer que mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, le hubiera dicho a la chica que amaba, lo que sentía por ella. ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta de que Sora está enamorada de él? Si estaba claro.

—Pues sabes Tai—me dije a mí mismo—. Seguiré luchando por ella y te voy a informar.

Me levanté y volví a coger el teléfono, aunque esta vez era otro número.

—¿Quién? —preguntó un adormilado Tai.

—¡Estabas durmiendo! —grité.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Me tenía que relajar, no me podía creer que esto me afectara tanto. Yo no era así, era un chico tranquilo y algo malhumorado, pero nunca había chillado a Tai por estas tonterías.

—¿Qué quieres, Matt? —preguntó él.

—¿Se lo has dicho, verdad? —inquirí—. No me lo puedo creer… ¡Te lo dije yo primero! Pensé… pensé que ibas a esperar.

Tai se quedó un momento en silencio.

—¿De qué me hablas? —preguntó entonces él.

¿Se estaba haciendo el tonto? Pues eso no me gustaba para nada. El tema de Sora era delicado, los dos estábamos por ella, ¿aún no lo entendía?

—¡Le has dicho a Sora lo que sientes por ella! —grité, enfadado—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—¿Cómo? —parecía sorprendido—. Yo no lo he dicho nada. Espera… ¿Tú se lo acabas de decir, verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Ya te dije hace meses que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella. Pero… ¿Cómo es que no se lo has dicho?

—¡Por qué pensaba en ti cuando quería decírselo! —gritó esta vez él—. Pensé que estaba mal, que sería como traicionarte. Pero me ha quedado claro que tú ibas a por todas. Pues esta vez se lo voy a decir yo. Y haber a quien elige.

—¡Pues que gane el mejor! A ver a quien quiere ella de verdad

—¡Lo mismo digo!

Tai

Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que hoy, precisamente hoy, Matt se lo iba a decir. Por eso había estado tan animado con Sora, ya que se estaba preparando para decírselo. Da lo mismo, Matt se me ha adelantada, pero Sora aún no sabe que siento yo por ella… a lo mejor, aún tengo una oportunidad

Cogí el teléfono con los nervios a flor de piel…

¡Vamos Tai!

Marqué el número de Sora y esperé a que me lo cogiera.

—¿Quién?

Era la voz de la madre de Sora.

—Hola… perdone, soy Tai, ¿se puede poner su hija?

Debió ser un sí, ya que escuché algunas palabras sueltas de madre e hija. Según tenía entendido, Sora no tenía ganas de hablar y eso me dolió. ¿Le habría dicho que sí a Matt? No, es no podía ser, sino él no me habría chillado de esa manera.

Finalmente se puso Sora al teléfono.

—Hola Tai—saludó ella—. ¿Qué pasa?

No sabía por donde empezar. Bueno, lo mejor sería una conversación entre amigos, como las de toda la vida.

—Nada, solo quería decirte… ¿Qué tal si quedamos? Me vendría bien dar un paseo por el parque, ¿qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

—Tai, hoy no tengo muchas ganas…

—Por favor—insistí—. Lo necesito.

—De acuerdo—aceptó al fin—. Te espero en el parque dentro de una hora. Hasta ahora, Tai.

Ella colgó y yo sonreí. Ya había conseguido más que Matt. No estaba de los nervios, no le iba a llamar para chillarle. Aunque, claro, yo aún no le había dicho nada de mis sentimientos.

Fui hasta mi habitación y me cambié de ropa. Se dice que, cuando dices tus sentimientos, te vistes muy bien y eso, pero Matt se lo ha dicho por teléfono. Y yo he quedado con Sora como amigos, así que iría como siempre.

Me senté en el sofá mirando la hora, deseando que fueran menos cuarto para salir corriendo al parque. Kari me miraba sin saber que pasaba.

—¿Te vas a ir a alguna parte? —preguntó ella—. Pareces nervioso.

—Sí, me voy un momento al parque.

—¿Y por eso estás mirando la hora cada minuto?

—No me molestes. Estoy nervioso, ¿vale? Por favor, Kari, déjame.

Mi hermana me miró entre asustada y sorprendida. Pocas veces le decía que me dejara en paz o le hablaba de esa forma. Pero estaba nervioso, muy nervioso y no podía controlarme.

Hasta que dio la hora y salí corriendo por la puerta.

Sora  
Me encontraba sentada en el tobogán. Mirando a los niños como jugaba a fútbol y era como recordar cuando Matt, Tai y yo jugábamos juntos. Y ahora… ahora Matt me decía que estaba enamorado que mí y que, encima, Tai sentía lo mismo. Y yo estaba echa un lío. Los dos eran mis amigos… ¿No?

Amigos. Estaba claro que con la edad, nos empezamos a gustar los unos a los otros, pero… ¡Qué casualidad que sean mis amigos! Y que sean los dos. No, no podía ser así. Es como si Mimi, Joe e Izzy le dijeran que estaban enamorada de ella, ¿qué haría ella? Aunque, este es mi problema, no el de ella.

—Hola Sora.

Me giré sorprendida. Tai no era de hablar por detrás. Respiré hondo, la que más asustada estaba era yo. ¿Cómo mirarle a la cara? Si ahora sabía que él estaba enamorado que yo, y que su mejor amigo y también el mío también lo estuviera.

—Hola Tai—intenté sonreír—. ¿Caminamos?

Él asintió y bajó del tobogán para esperarme abajo. Respiré hondo y le acompañé.

Nos fuimos más lejos del parque y en todo ese trayecto no hablábamos ni un poco. Él estaba frotándose las manos, y mirándome de vez en cuando. Yo le sonreía para que no estuviera así de nervioso, pero creo que era mucho peor.

—Tai—dije finalmente—. Matt ya me ha dicho lo que sientes por mí. No sé que decirte, ni a ti ni a Matt. Los dos sois mis mejores amigos y yo… yo no puedo elegir, ¿me comprendes? Os quiero demasiado a los dos.

Si la gente decía que la nieve era blanca, mi amigo ahora estaba más blanco que la nieve. Sus ojos marrones resaltaban en esa piel, sin duda.

—¿Tai? —pregunté preocupaba—. ¡Tai! ¿Estás bien?

—Yo ni siquiera te he podido decir cara a cara lo que siento—murmuró, entristecido—. Quería decirte que todos estos años contigo, como amigos, ha sido especial para mí. Que estoy enamorado de ti desde…desde no recuerdo cuando. Pero que me callaba porque Matt me lo confesó también hace algunos meses. Ahora… ahora ya da igual.

Tai sonrió y se fue corriendo. Yo reaccioné demasiado tarde.

—¡No! ¡Espera Tai!

Pero él ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escucharme. Me quedé varios minutos quieta, a solas, esperando que viniera de nuevo. Lo peor era, que estos dos se iban a pelear y que ya no iban a hablar conmigo. Si siempre se ponían así de los nervios, cada vez que estaban a mi lado.

Finalmente me volví a casa y me acosté en la cama.

Mañana era fin de semana. Y por ahora era mejor que no viese a mis amigos durante estos dos días. Estoy demasiado confusa, demasiado…extraña. Que de repente tus dos amigos te digan que están enamorados de ti, es… es bastante increíble.

Cogí el teléfono de mi habitación y marqué un número.

—¿Mimi? —pregunté.

—¡Sora! —gritó ella— ¡He vuelto! ¡Estoy de nuevo en casa!

—¿De verdad? Cuanto me alegro… ¡No veas la falta que me hacías!  
Mimi se quedó un momento sorprendida.

—Si supieras lo que me ha pasado hoy…—murmuré—. Ven mañana a mi casa y así charlamos, ¿sí?

—¡Claro! —volvió a gritar ella—. Mañana por la mañana estoy ahí. ¿Pero qué ha pasado…? Me has asustado.

—Mañana te enterarás. No te lo vas a creer—aseguré.

—Hasta mañana pues.

Me quedé más tranquila. Tendría una charla con Mimi y le contaría mis dudas, se quedaría sorprendida al escuchar el nombre de los dos chicos. Que son nuestros amigos, ¡eso sería lo más alucinante!

Puse mis manos en la cabeza y cerré los ojos, pensativa. Tenía que poner mis ideas en regla. Matt me había llamado esta tarde para decirme que me "amaba" y eso es bastante raro, teniendo en cuenta lo frío que es él. Luego me llama Tai, aunque por las palabras de Matt de antes ya había sabido lo de Tai. Vamos al parque y finalmente me lo suelta.

Palabras de Tai: "Yo ni siquiera te he podido decir cara a cara lo que siento. Quería decirte que todos estos años contigo, como amigos, ha sido especial para mí. Que estoy enamorado de ti desde…desde no recuerdo cuando. Pero que me callaba porque Matt me lo confesó también hace algunos meses. Ahora… ahora ya da igual"  
Y las palabras de Matt: "Estoy enamorado de ti"

Me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos. El cansancio de este día, de saber la verdad, me había llevado a un pesado sueño.

Al día siguiente, cuando el sol me dio en toda la cara, escuché el despertador y me levanté enseguida. Mimi era de venir enseguida y si estaba intrigada todavía más. Ese era el motivo por el cual puse la alarma más temprano.

—Buenos días, mama—dije, al estar en el comedor—. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

—Cógete lo que quieras—dijo ella—. Yo me tengo que ir a trabajar. Hasta esta tarde. Un beso hija.

Me hice el desayuno y me fui al baño. Mimi llegaría enseguida y yo tenía que estar preparada para contarle todo. ¿Qué me diría ella?  
Llamaron al timbre en cuanto salí del lavabo. No me hacía falta preguntar quien era para saberlo, ya que los gritos se escuchaban perfectamente.  
—¡Sora! ¡Me lo tienes que contar! ¡Abre, abre!

Abrí la puerta y enseguida sentí su abrazo. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y éramos buenas amigas. Habíamos compartido el mundo digimon y, habíamos sido las únicas chicas hasta que llego Kari.

—Cuanto me alegro de verte, Mimi—dije sinceramente—. Te veo muy bien.

—Yo también te he echado de menos—dijo ella, sollozando—. ¡Os he echado de menos a todos! A Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Kari…

—Sí…—corté yo—. Lo comprendo. Y gracias por venir, en serio me haces falta. Necesito tu opinión a algunos problemas que tengo.

Ella se puso la mano en la boca y respiró hondo.

—Cierto, cierto, no es momento de llorar—sonrió—. Bueno, ¿qué te pasa?

Le cogí del brazo y la llevé hasta el sofá.

—Pues tiene que ver con Matt y Tai…

Le conté todo. Porque sabía que Mimi me escucharía y luego me daría su opinión. Sobre la llamada de Matt, el paseo con Tai en el parque y de todos mis pensamientos confusos.

—Vaya, vaya—murmuró Mimi, sonriendo—. Así que tienes a dos chicos bajo tus pies y tú… ¿Y tú estás confusa?

—¡Mimi! —exclamé—. Son mis amigos, ¿tú tienes idea de lo que eso significa? Ya no podré mirarles a la cara, sin que me vengan a la cabeza sus confesiones. Y ellos ya no podrán estar en la misma sala juntos, ya que son amigos y están enfadados. Esto es difícil, Mimi, no es para reírse.

Ella me cogió de los hombros y me miró seria.

—Vamos a ver, ¿tú quieres a alguno de los dos? —me pregunto seria.

—Son mis amigos…

—Esa no es la pregunta que te he hecho—negó con la cabeza—. Tai es tu mejor amigo, le conoces de hace mucho tiempo. Y déjame decirte, que su confesión es más bonita. Matt, lo que sucede, que el chico es frío y por eso te lo ha dicho a la primera, sin nada romántico. Pero la que tiene que elegir eres tú. Tienes que pensar en ellos y ver a quien quieres más de los dos. Y no como amigo, sino como algo más. ¿Me has entendido?

Bajé la cabeza y asentí lentamente.

—Sí, lo he entendido—levanté la mirada—. ¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto de estas cosas?

Ella sonrió y se fue para atrás.

—Una lee muchas revistas—respondió—. Bueno, dejemos a lado esto. ¿A ti quien te gusta más? ¿A quien ves como algo más y no como amigo?

Era una pregunta demasiado precipitada. Mimi me había dicho lo que necesitaba oír, que tenía que ver algo más en los dos. Pero todavía era demasiado pronto para que yo lo supiera con certeza.

—Eso todavía no lo sé—respondí sinceramente—. Los dos tienen cualidades que el otro no tiene y… ¡Y Mimi que siguen siendo mis amigos!

—Mira que eres cabezota—murmuró ella—. Que no le veas como amigos. Olvídate por un momento que ellos dos se conocen, ¿Vale? Que son completamente desconocidos y que tú los conoces a los dos. ¿A quién elegirías?

Tardé un poco en contestar.

—A ninguno—dije—. No podría elegir.

Mimi suspiró y me miró un buen rato. Esta charla era bastante incómoda para mí. Estábamos hablando de dos de nuestros amigos. Mimi los conocía, yo los conocía y eso era lo que complicaba todo.

—Vale, vamos a dejar de hablar de ese tema—dijo finalmente ella—. ¿Quieres que te cuente un poco de mi vida?

Matt

Lunes, otra vez empezar el fin de semana en el instituto. Hoy me gustaría ir a por Sora, pero sería dar un paso bastante difícil. Cuando le dije mis sentimientos no me contestó, no me dijo nada. Y al parecer, Tai no le ha dicho nada, no le ha confesado lo que sentía.

Por eso esta mañana, decidí ir solo sin compañía. Tai iría a por Sora, a lo mejor, pero yo no quería verle la cara. Demasiado mal me sentía por haberle chillado. Pero yo quería a Sora e iba a luchar por ella, costara lo que me costase.

Cuando llegué a clase, me sorprendió ver a Tai solo, en una mesa apartada. Sora todavía no había llegado, lo que eso decía que Tai tampoco había ido a por ella.

Tai levantó la mirada en cuanto me vio aparecer y enseguida volvió la vista a la libreta que tenía en la mesa. Pues aunque él no quisiera, tenía que hablarse, seguíamos siendo amigos. Que los dos estuviéramos enamorados de la misma chica no significaba nada. Bueno, significaba mucho, pero no para que estemos peleando todo el rato como niños pequeños.

Me acerqué a la mesa y puse las manos en ella. Tai volvió a levantar la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó enfadado.

—Hablar contigo—dije sin reparos—. Quiero decirte, Tai, que no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos. Comprendo que quieras a Sora, ya que yo siento lo mismo y sé como es ella. Y no quiero estar enfadado contigo.  
Tai seguía con la misma mirada.

—Me has traicionado—dijo él.

—Te dije hace mucho que iba a pelar por ella. ¿No te lo dejé claro en ese momento?

—¡Pero no tan pronto!

Me eché para atrás, enfadado.

—¿Tan pronto? —siseé—. ¿Tan pronto? Hace meses que te lo dije, meses que no me atrevo a decírselo. Si tú, amigo mio, esperaste, no es mi culpa, yo se lo dije ayer. Y no tengo nada que perdonarte, ya te lo dejé claro que la quería.

En ese momento Tai también se levantó. La mochila que tenía en silla se cayó al suelo y todos los alumnos nos miraron.

—Yo también se lo dije ayer—dijo suavemente—. En el parque. ¿Y sabes que me dijo? Que nos quería demasiado a los dos y que no podía elegir. Ahora ella ya sabe lo que sentimos los dos, no tengo nada más que hablar contigo, Matt.

En ese momento entró Sora. Y lo supe porque Tai se sentó enseguida y miró a la puerta de la clase en todo momento. Yo también me dirigí a mi asiento y esperé a que, tal vez, ella viniera a hablar con alguno de los dos. Pero no sucedió nada, ella nos miró a los dos, con tristeza y se sentó en una mesa apartada.

Parecía que Tai iba a hablar con ella, ya que no paraba de mover el pie. Menos mal que en ese momento entró el profesor y todos nos pusimos atentos a lo que decía.

A la salida. Me encontré con que Tai estaba apoyado en la pared de la entrada del instituto y que a su lado estaba Sora. Me molestó, mucho, seguramente eran eso a lo llamaban celos.

Tai me miró un momento y le dijo algo a Sora, a lo que esta se giró y me pidió, con la mano, que me acercara a ellos.

Y en ese momento se me ocurría una idea descabellada. Aunque a lo mejor era cierta. "Sora ha elegido a Tai. Ha hablado con él a la salid de la clase y me lo va a decir ahora mismo" "Bueno, Matt, esto podía suceder. Habías hablado con Tai antes y los dos se lo habíamos confesado, era normal que Sora eligiera a alguno de los dos.

Sora me sonrió, Tai me dedicó una mirada extraña que no supe como entender. Sí él no estaba feliz, eso… ¿Eso quería decir que Sora no le había dicho nada?

—Matt, Tai—empezó a hablar ella—. Quería hablar con vosotros.

Tai y yo nos miramos un momento, luego asentimos para que continuara.

—En el mismo día que Matt me confesó que me quería—parecía que le costaba decirlo—, Tai me lo dijo luego en un parque. Quiero que sepáis que para mí esto es muy difícil. Que los dos sois mis mejores amigos y que os quiero mucho. Eso tenedlo presente.

Esperamos a que continuara. Pues estaba claro que no había elegido. Tai parecía estar igual o más confuso que yo.

—Entonces…—murmuró Tai—. ¿A quién eliges?

Sora suspiró y nos miró a los dos, como evaluándonos. Parecía que su discurso de antes lo había practicado, y que lo que iba a decir ahora era importante.

—No puedo elegir todavía—dijo—. Pero sé que para vosotros eso no es suficiente. Por eso he elegido un lugar para decidir. Para saber a quien quiero de los dos como algo más y no como amigo. Hay un lugar, encima de la montaña, cerca de un acantilado, donde me gusta ir a caminar en vacaciones. No estamos en vacaciones, pero me gustaría ir a allí para decidir. Os espero en ese lugar, el sábado, por la mañana.

—¿Eso es…es todo? —pregunté ahora yo—. Ir a una montaña… ¿Y cómo se supone que lo vas a saber? ¿Y por qué allí es mejor que en este momento?

Sora puso una mano en mi hombro y la otra en el hombro de Tai.

—Eso no lo sé—dijo, sonriendo—. Pero para eso quiero ir allí. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor en ese lugar si puedo saber a quien quiero de verdad. Tenéis que comprender que los dos sois mis mejores amigos y que esto es difícil. Además, que no todos los días le dicen a una que la quieren y más si son dos personas. Os espero el sábado.

No esperó a que dijéramos algo más. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se fue corriendo hacia su casa. Tai y yo nos quedamos un momento mirándola, hasta que ya no se vio.

—Tai—murmuré—. Quiero decirte que, elija a quien elija, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos. Te lo he repetido ahora, pero es ella quien acaba de decir que va a elegir. Por eso, ¿amigos?

Tai tardó un poco en aceptar. Y cuando sonrió y me estrechó la mano no me gusto esa sonrisa. No le di importancia, pues ya éramos amigos de nuevos.

Tai

Los días siguientes fueron tranquilos. Sora no hacía caso a ninguno para que no estuviéramos celosos. Por eso, durante estos días, Matt y yo conversábamos tranquilamente de fútbol y otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el sábado ni con Sora.

Pero yo no podía dejar que Matt fuera el elegido. Quería demasiado a Sora como para dejar que mii amigo venciera. Puede parecer egoísta, pero en el amor todo vale.

Cuando estuve en casa, cogí el teléfono y marqué un número.

—Dime Tai.

—Hola Matt—saludé yo—. Quería decirte algo importante. El sábado, antes de ir a la montaña, ¿podrías pasar por mi casa? Quiero conversar contigo antes de que ella elija. ¿Te parece bien?

—Por supuesto—aceptó él—. Lo que quiero es que nos llevemos bien. Iré a primera hora a tu casa.

—Te esperaré—dije yo—. Así podremos hablar como amigos. Amigos de siempre.

Matt colgó el teléfono. Yo me quedé un rato con él en la mano, ideando el mejor plan para ir solamente yo a la montaña. Cuando Sora viera, comprobara, que Matt no le importa la relación tanto como yo, me elegirá a mí.

Matt

El sábado por la mañana me vestí con lo mejor que tenía. Primero tenía que ir a la casa de Tai y él todavía estaría vistiéndose y haciendo cosas, por eso quería prepararme primero para ir a su casa.

Mi hermano pequeño había quedado con Kari, Davis y Yolei, así que no me había molestado haciéndome preguntas sobre por qué me ponía esta ropa. Y mejor, no me gustaba consultarle mis cosas personales.  
Me despedí de mi madre y fui caminando hasta la casa de Tai.

Esperé un poco y enseguida abrió Tai. Para mi sorpresa, estaba vestido igual de elegante y parecía contento. Me invitó a entrar y fue has la nevera. De nuevo, la sonrisa que tenía me pareció extraña.

—Bueno—murmuré, frotándome las manos—. ¿De qué querías hablar?  
—Espera, espera—pidió él—. Voy a coger unos refrescos. ¿De qué quieres? ¿Naranja, piña, melocotón, plátano, fresa…?

—El de naranja—respondí.

Tardó un poco en venir. Iba a levantarme para ver si tenía algún problema para ponerlo en el vaso. Pero al parecer estaba haciendo algo…

—Es que mi madre me ha dicho una nueva receta—explicó—. Para que el zumo esté más sabroso, seguro te gusta.

—¿Receta para zumos? —inquirí—. ¿De qué se trata?

Él vino con los dos vasos y me dio uno de ellos, el que contenía el zumo de naranja. Cuando se sentó en el sofá me contestó:

—Es secreto. Solo es una receta de la familia Yagami. Bebe, tú bebe, ya verás, ¡a mí me encanto!

Miré el zumo con precaución. Esa receta Yagami no parecía nada del otro mundo, ya que el zumo seguía teniendo el mismo color. De todos modos Tai me miraba, esperando mi aprobación a ese nuevo sabor.

Bebí con ganas y cuando lo solté, Tai amplió su sonrisa.

—Pues es verdad—murmuré yo—. Tiene… tiene un sabor extraño. Está bueno.

—¿Verdad que sí? —sonrió aún más, si eso era posible—. Y además la receta es especial, pronto te hará efecto.

—¿Efecto? —repetí—. ¿Qué efec…?

Pero ya no pude hablar, como si algo me pasara mi boca se paralizó. Tai cogió el vaso que tenía en mis manos y lo dejó en la mesa.  
Le miré, pidiendo una explicación. No podía moverme, ni hablar ni hacer nada. ¡Qué me ocurría!

—Matt, te tengo que confesar una cosa—dijo—. El zumo tenía unos polvos paralizantes. Unos polvos que, en cuanto los has ingerido, te han paralizado las cuerdas vocales y todos los músculos. Tienes una parálisis. Pero no te preocupes, no dura para toda la vida, solo durante unas horas.

—¿Por… qué? —conseguí preguntar.

Él se acercó a mí y me enseñó una foto, una foto de Sora, él y yo juntos.

—Por ella—contestó, señalándola—. Porque la quiero demasiado para dejar que se vaya contigo. No sé que hubiera pasado si fuésemos los dos, a lo mejor te hubiera elegido a ti, a lo mejor a mí… Pero si no vas, le dejarás claro que no le importas, en cambio yo si iré. Hago esto por ella, eso que te quede claro. Soy egoísta, lo sé, y puedo ser malvado, pero yo no lo veo de esa manera. Lucho por ella, tú ya me dijiste estás palabras, ¿recuerdas? Qué lucharías por ella. Es lo que estoy haciendo yo ahora.

Me cogió y me llevó hasta su habitación. Parecía un muñeco que podían mover como si nada, si hubiera podido moverme, ahora le estaría pegando, insultando y correría hasta donde estaba Sora para decirle como era de verdad.

Antes de irse por la puerta, me miró.

—Lo hago por ella—repitió—. Porque la quiero. Y, cuando tú le digas que te he hecho esto, diré que es mentira. Que lo haces por celos y ella me creerá—negó con la cabeza—. No podía permitir que te eligiera a ti Matt, compréndeme.

—Eso…—intenté decir, pero poco a poco me estaba paralizando más las cuerdas vocales—…jugar sucio.

—Nos vemos luego, Matt—se despidió él.

La puerta de la casa de Tai se cerró y yo me quedé totalmente solo. Sin poder moverme y sin poder hacer nada. Llegué a ver un frasco encima de la mesa de la habitación de Tai.

"Eso serán los polvos de esta maldita parálisis" "¿Cuánto durará? ¿Tai habrá puesto los suficientes para que no me mueva en varias horas? "Tal vez, tenga suerte y se haya equivocado…"

Sora

Había llevado una sabana para ponerla en el suelo de la montaña. Todo era maravilloso, incluso el día estaba azul. El cielo, con sus nubes blancas. Me asomé al mirar el acantilado, era un lugar arriesgado, pero no íbamos a correr ni hacer tonterías, así que no habrá peligro de que ninguno de nosotros tres se caíga.

Había preparado unos bocadillos y estaban en la cesta marrón clara. La conversación que íbamos a tener entre los tres podía ser larga, muy larga, y aunque todavía no tenía ni idea a quien quería, teníamos todo el día para averiguarlo.

Suspiré y dejé que el viento de la montaña me diera en la cara. Todo era perfecto, ahora solo tendría que esperar a que alguno de los dos viniera.

Tai

Todo había salido como había planeado. Había echado los polvos que ponía en el frasco. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta, que era mi amigo y había tenido un poco de cuidado, solo le había puesto polvos para algunas horas. En el refresco ponía que según la edad se ponía una cantidad de polvos y yo, por precaución, había puesto polvos para una persona de doce años.

La montaña ya se veía, pero todavía me quedaba una buena caminata hasta llegar donde estaba Sora. Según sus indicaciones, estaba al lado de un acantilado.

"Pues a buscar" pensé, con entusiasmo.

Me paré un momento y recordé la mirada de Matt cuando le había explicado porque eso de los polvos.

"Lo que se puede llegar hacer por amor" me impresioné bastante a pensar eso, sin duda, era capaz de hacer esto y más por Sora.

Matt

Algo me despertó de repente. Todo mi cuerpo tuvo como una chispa que me recorrió desde el pie hasta el brazo. Intenté mover un dedo… y lo conseguí.

—¿Cómo…?

Y también podía hablar. Me levanté enseguida de la cama y miré el frasco para comprobar algo. Estaba claro que Tai se había equivocado, no había echado los suficientes polvos para que me quedara paralizado bastantes horas, no, había echado para que estuviera paralizado minutos. Por una parte era una buena noticia, pero hacia rato que Tai se había ido, y también hacia rato que Sora nos esperaba en la montaña. Tendría que ir corriendo para decirle lo que me había hecho Tai. Si llegaba a tiempo me creería, me creería todo.

Mi cuerpo iba más lento, aún tenía algo de la parálisis, pero no podía dejar que esto me retrasara. Fui hasta la sala del comedor y cerré la puerta de la casa con violencia.

Y simplemente eché a correr, ya que el tiempo no iba a mi favor.

Tai

Árboles y árboles. Ya varias ramas me habían arañado un poco, pero quería llegar cuando antes al lado de Sora. Además de que hacia unos minutos que tenía un mal presentimiento. No quería hacerle caso, seguro eran tonterías o remordimientos por lo que le había echo a mi amigo. Me centré en sortear todo los árboles que se negaba a dejarme avanzar. Tenía que hacer algo para poder llegar más rápido.

Me subí a un árbol lo más rápido que pude y miré la montaña. Tenía que encontrar un acantilado… Por ahí estaría sora.

Miré y miré y… Sí, por ahí estaba el acantilado.

Sonreí y me apresuré a bajar, pero algo llamo mi atención. Otra vez ese presentimiento, miré hacia atrás para ver si llegaba a ver alguna persona o algo, pero nada.

Baje del árbol y empecé a correr dirección al acantilado.

Matt

Mi cuerpo ya iba empezando a ir como siempre. Bien, eso estaba bien. Tenía que llegar cuando antes a ese acantilado. Para mi suerte, los días anteriores había explorado esta montaña para saber el lugar indicado. Así que sabía que rumbo llevar y también algunos lugares para llegar más pronto.

Solo me faltaba un poco para llegar. ¡Ya verás Tai!

"Tú jugada no te ha salido como querías. Has jugado sucio y te la voy a devolver. En cuanto Sora se enteré de lo que has hecho, me elegirá a mí.

Ya que es imposible que elija a alguien que paraliza a su mejor amigo.

Sora

Ya escuchaba los pasos de alguien. No sabía si iban a venir los dos juntos o por separado. Seguramente era Matt… o Tai, nunca había quedado con mi otro amigo para, bueno, no sé exactamente si esto es una cita o que es. Aunque eso de quedar con dos chicos en la misma cita es extraño, aunque los dos fueran mis mejores amigos.

Entonces una cabellera castaña se asomó por el bosque. No me costó identificar el pelo de Tai, solo él tenía ese peinado y Matt, por el contrario, era rubio.

—¿Tai? —pregunté, aunque ya sabía que era él—. ¡Tai!

Él me miró y sonrió. Llevaba una ropa elegante, y eso no era nada bueno para estar en medio de la montaña. Sin duda se había arreglado lo suficiente para este día. Y eso que yo llevaba lo más normal del mundo.

No se sentó, no paraba de mirar nervioso al bosque.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté—. Pareces… preocupado.

Él se rascó el pelo y negó con la cabeza.

—¡No! —dijo—. Estoy, estoy bien. Oye… ¿Y Matt? No debería estar ya aquí. No se habrá olvidado, ¿verdad?

Le miré un momento. ¿Y si tenía razón? A lo mejor Matt se había olvidado de este día. Claro, yo se lo dije un lunes y hasta el sábado pueden suceder muchas cosas.

—Si se ha olvidado es que no le importas mucho—hico notar Tai, mirándome con una mirada extraña—. No pasa nada, yo sí he venido a hacerte compañía.

Le sonreí, aunque estaba triste. Me hubiera gustado que viniesen mejor, aunque… "Mejor así, al menos, tengo la certeza de que, si al final del día, siendo algo por Tai, no le dolerá mucho a Matt"

—Wow—dijo Tai, mirando el acantilado—. Que peligro, ¿no? Como alguien se caiga por ahí está muerto.

—Sí, por eso tenemos que tener cuidado—asentí yo—. Tai, siéntate ya.

Tai sonrió y se iba a sentar, pero escuchamos el ruido de unas pisadas y Tai se giró enseguida, con un semblante de asustado.

Y vimos aparecer a Matt, que traía una cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Tú! —gritó, señalando a Tai—. ¡Traidor! ¿Y tú te haces llamar amigo?

Todo sucedió muy rápido, Tai se defendió poniendo las manos en alto para detener el puñetazo que iba directo a su cara de Matt. Los dos resbalaron con la cesta y… y cayeron al acantilado. Chillaron sabiendo lo que le esperaban ya.

Me levanté enseguida y fui hasta el acantilado, pero no me atreví a mirar, no quería mirar cuando se golpearan con la roca o lo que hubiese abajo del todo.

Después de unos segundos, me asomé.

—¡NO! —grité, aterrada—. ¡MATT! ¡TAI!

Me quedé paralizada, ¿cómo había sucedido esto en tan pocas semanas? Y todo con el comienzo de un día lluvioso…

Caí al suelo y empecé a llorar, a llorar. Me sentía culpable al haber quedado en este lugar, cerca de un acantilado, para decidir a quien quería de verdad. Y todo para… para que murieran.

Semanas después

La madre de Tai no paraba de llorar. El padre pasaba una de sus manos por los hombros de la mujer, pero él estaba igual o peor. Y yo seguía pensando que todo era por mi culpa. Se lo había contado a Mimi, cuando fuimos a beber agua en la fuente, ella me había dicho que me quitara esa idea de la mente, que no era mi culpa.

—Todos estamos así—me dijo ella—. Nos lamentamos por su perdida. Y yo… yo no me derrumbo porque te veo a ti y sé que te sientes mucho peor. Pero Sora, por favor, tú no tienes la culpa.

—¡Cómo que no! —me rebelé—. Les dije que vinieran a una montaña, al lado de un acantilado para decidir o saber a quien quería de los dos. ¡Si hubiera elegido desde el primer momento que me confesaron sus sentimientos ahora no estaríamos aquí! Todo es mi culpa y me vas hacer cambiar de opinión, Mimi.

Después de haberme escondido y llorar otra vez, anunciaron que los iban a enterrar ya, y aunque no tenía ganas de verlos, ver como estaban bajo tierra, finalmente fui al lado de mis amigos. Todos los niños elegidos estábamos ahí, sin decir palabra e intentado no llorar.

Mimi se acercó y me abrazó y yo correspondí al abrazo.

—No es tu culpa—susurró—. No lo es.

—Sí lo es.

Mimi me cogió de los hombros.

—Sora, si hubieras elegido antes de ir a la montaña, cuando te lo dijeron, dime, ¿A quién habrías elegido?

Esa pregunta no me la esperaba. Miré hacia la tumba y negué con la cabeza, llorando de nuevo.

—A ninguno…—respondí—. No habría podido elegir a ninguno.

—Y si no hubiera pasado nada, tampoco habrías podido elegir—concluyó ella—. Así que no pienses que es tu culpa, amiga.

—Porque los dos eran mis mejores amigos—musité.

Solo esperaba, que Matt y Tai fueran felices, en el lugar donde se encontraran.


End file.
